


Speedy Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro likes speed kissing. Clint would like a slow kiss for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speedy Kiss

Clint was sitting on the couch reading the Newspaper,

Suddenly he heard a voice, "Hey, old man."

Clint turned and felt a pair of supple lips on his. They were his boyfriends.

Just as he was getting into it, the kiss ended.

Pietro stood back grinning.

Clint whined, "Just this once, I would like a slow kiss."

Pietro grinned and kissed Clint slow and steady.

Clint said, "Now that's more like it."

Pietro said, "How about extremely slow sex?"

Clint said, "I'd like speed sex, kid. You know I like it rough."

Pietro grinned and suddenly they were in the bedroom. 

Clint had never come so many times in his life.


End file.
